Bones: El secreto de la ecuación perfecta
by Meep Writer
Summary: Cuando Booth y Brennan son arrestados, acusados de cometer un asesinato, la única esperanza parece ser la hija de ella. Nadia, una adolescente astuta y determinada, está dispuesta a todo con tal de demostrar la inocencia de las 2 personas que más quiere. Aunque eso implique enfrentarse a un lunático y a los secretos que le guarda su propio pasado. SITUADO DESPUÉS DE LA TEMPORADA 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holi! Inicio con esta nueva historia que espero les agrade. Se sitúa exactamente después del ultimo episodio de la temporada 6 :3. **

**Se que más adelante a la pequeña la llaman "Christine", pero había comenzado este fic mucho antes de saberlo bien y por eso se llama "Nadia"**

**Disclaimer: La serie "Bones" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a FOX. Lo único mio es la historia y los OCs**

-Nadia's POV-

Esta historia comienza con un secreto.

Toda mi vida había querido saber la verdad, pero nadie me la quería decir. Quería saber quien era mi papá, estar con él, sentir que mi familia estaba completa.

Siempre que tocaba el tema, mi mamá me decía que era mejor que eso se quedara como lo que era: un secreto. Me decía que lo hacía por mi, por el riesgo que eso implicaba.

Si a alguien beneficiaba que fuera un secreto, definitivamente no era a mi.

Mi madre es la antropologa forense Temperance Brennan, del Instituto Jeffersonian. Es definitiva la mejor del instituto. Si había alguien que lo sabía todo, seguramente era ella.

La mayor parte de mi vida ha transcurrido entre laboratorios y cadáveres de asesinados. Para mi, es común ir y encontrar los huesos de un mutilado en la plancha de análisis.

Me encanta estar ahí. Es divertido hacerle bromas a todos, pero más a la doctora Camille Saroyan. Ella es la jefa de mi mamá, y mis travesuras le han traído algunos problemas.

Mi cómplice es Angela Montenegro. Es la mejor amiga de mi mamá y mía. Siempre me cubre y cuando era más pequeña me dejaba esconderme en los compartimientos del laboratorio.

Entre todos, la persona más divertida es Seeley Booth. Él es el agente especial de la unidad de homicidios del FBI, que trabaja con mi madre en la investigación de los mismos. Es muy especial para mi y en especial para mi mamá. Creo que eso es muy obvio. Es él quien ha ocupado el lugar de mi papá todo el tiempo. Siempre se preocupa por mi, me cuida y me protege. A veces demasiado.

Cuando era más pequeña, le asustaba que pasara tanto tiempo entre muertos. Pero, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era igual a mi mamá y ya no se preocupo tanto. O eso creo.

Bueno, lo veo muy seguido. Diario, de hecho.

También en el Jeffersonian esta Jack Hodgins, un hombre todo tonto que "trabaja" haciendo torpes experimentos, que siempre salen mal o terminan lastimando a alguien.

El que más me gusto fue el del pavo congelado. Por eso, el Jeffersonian compró vidrios doble reforzados.

Casi olvido mencionar al doctor Lance Sweets. Es un psicólogo, que siempre tiene una terapia con Booth y mamá o conmigo. No entiendo el porque.

En el Jeffersonian ocurrió algo que no querían contar. Me imagino que fue grave, porque a pesar de que no me cuidan tanto, si están al pendiente un poco más de lo normal.

Aunque bueno, muy hermosa y anormal vida no deseaba cambiarla por nada.

Pero todo empezó a ponerse más extraño de lo normal el día que cumplí 15 años.

Fuimos todos a mi restaurante favorito. Incluso iban Daisy Wick, Jared y Parker Booth, Michelle Welton y mi mejor amigo, Michael Hodgins. También fueron mía amigas: Jaqueline Ranol y Durance L´clerck.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me acompañaron al Jeffersonian. Se pusieron pálidas, ya que justo cuando llegamos, venían entrando con un cadáver. Yo solo pude reírme de sus caras.

Ese día estábamos en el mejor restaurante. Como mi mamá no es de las personas que cocinan, soy experta en eso.

Todos estaban a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el centro y frente a mi un pastel que decía: "Happy Birthday Nadia"

-¡Felicidades nena!- me dijo Angela.

-¡Wow! Que rápido pasan los años...- dijo Hodgins.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando entró al laboratorio y confundió la pruebas. ¿Verdad, Cam?- recordó Jared.

Ella solo pudo reír.

-Felicidades, hermanita- dijo Parker. Aunque no es biológicamente mi hermano, por alguna razón siempre me dice así. Es 8 años mayor que yo. Me abrazó tan fuerte, que me sacó el aire.

-Si, gracias- dije yo con poco aliento.

-Parker, no la vayas a ahogar- dijo Booth.

El solo río y me soltó.

-Sopla las velas- dijo Jaqueline con entusiasmo.

-Pero antes pide un deseo- dijo Durance.

Cerré los ojos, arrugué la nariz y luego sople. Todos aplaudieron y celebraron felices.

-Ahora, ¿quién lo corta?- pregunté.

Entonces apareció Tony, un italiano dueño del restaurante.

-_Felicitazioni, Nadia- _dijo en su extraño acento.

-G_razie- _dije, riéndome.

-Bueno... ¡Hora de los regalos!- exclamó Angela -¡Abre el mio primero!

Lo tome y rasgué el papel. Era un juego de arte.

-¡Gracias!

Poco a poco fui abriendo los demás: dinero, un cupón para pizzas gratis, un microscopio, un ipod y un collar para poner una foto. Agradecí a todos con una sonrisa.

-¡A comer!- exclamó Parker.

Se repartió el pastel. Todos comíamos y contábamos cosas chistosas.

De repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Bueno?- dije casualmente al responder.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Bueno?- repetí, insistente.

Seguían sin contestar. Revise el verificador: era un número desconocido.

-¿Quién habla?

Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Los adultos, más mi mamá y Booth, estaban muy nerviosos por alguna razón.

Booth me pidió el celular y dijo:

-¿Quién es?- es un tono un poco rudo.

De repente se quedo callado y segundos después colgó.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté, mientras me devolvía el teléfono.

-No contestaron- respondió él.

Yo hice como que le creía.

Cuando incline la cabeza, los observe sin que se dieran cuenta. Booth se veía muy nervioso mientras le decía algo a mi mamá, quien permanecía muy seria.

Booth y Parker nos acompañaron a casa después.

-Adiós- me despedí cuando baje de la camioneta, muy feliz.

Los vi alejarse.

Mientras íbamos subiendo al departamento, le pregunté a mamá:

-Oye, ¿qué sucede?- trate de que mi tono sonara casual.

-Nada- me respondió -. Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa- y me abrazó.

Llegamos a la entrada y mi mamá la abrió. En cuanto encendí la luz nos quedamos impactadas: todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Habían cosas rotas por todos lados, fotos rasgadas, y en la pared habían pintado: "Me las cobrare de una u otra forma."

Mamá corrió a llamarle a Booth. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción.

-Recoge tus cosas- me dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono -. No volvemos aquí.

Asentí y corrí a mi cuarto. Todas mis cosas o estaban tiradas o rotas.

Junte todas las cosas completas que me quedaban, rescatando todo cuanto pude. Cuando fui a revisar el cuarto de mi mamá, encontré una foto destruida en el suelo: eran ella y alguien más con una bebé. Supuse que era mi papá. Pero no pude reconocerlo, ya que las caras de ambos estaban quemadas.

La guarde sin que ella lo supiera.

De regreso a la sala, alcance a escuchar a mi madre hablando:

-No, no pasara nada... Otra vez no... Ok, te esperamos.

Entre con cautela.

-Nadia, ¿ya empacaste?- me dijo al verme.

-Si, pero, ¿a dónde iremos?- mi voz reflejaba mi miedo.

-A casa de Booth. Estaremos ahí hasta que todo se calme- comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en un maletín.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Quién habrá entrado?... ¿Por qué?...- mire a mi alrededor, buscando pistas por instinto.

-No lo se. Pero entre más lejos estemos de aquí, estaremos más seguras.

Me extraño verla así. Normalmente ella era la ultima persona en la Tierra que sentía miedo por algo como esto.

Llamaron a la puerta y corrí a abrirla.

-¡Booth!- exclamé al verlo, sintiéndome tranquila.

Mi mamá se acerco corriendo. Estaba algo ansiosa.

-¡Vamos!- dijo él. Nosotras asentimos.

Tomaron las maletas que armamos y salieron. Fui detrás y cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi.

Mientras íbamos en la camioneta, miraba por la ventana en silencio.

-¿Y Parker?- pregunté, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Se fue a casa- respondió Booth con seriedad.

-Oh, ya...- es todo lo que pude decir. Todo estaba muy extraño.

Instantes después, llegamos a casa de Booth. Ese era como mi segundo hogar e incluso hasta había una habitación adaptada para mi allí.

Caminando a mi cuarto, después de cepillarme los dientes, alcance a escuchar como conversaban con nerviosismo.

-Ha vuelto- sentenció Booth, de manera algo lúgubre.

-No va a conseguir lo que sea que quiera- afirmó mi mamá, con firmeza.

-La protegeremos.

Se abrazaron. No creo que notaran que estaba ahí, así que me escabullí con velocidad hacía mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta y tirándome en la cama.

Saque la foto quemada de debajo de la almohada y la observe atentamente por un buen rato.

-¿Qué tan lejos estarás, papá?- pensé con melancolía.

Abrace la foto y me quede dormida.

Tuve que ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Durance y Jackie se asustaron mucho cuando les conté lo que había pasado.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Jackie -¿Quién estaría tan loco como para hacer algo así?

-En realidad, no creo que sea lo más "loco" que Booth y mamá hayan visto en su vida. De hecho, siento que si tienen sospechas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Durance.

-Por como actúan- ella intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

La chicharra sonó, indicando que debíamos volver a clase.

-Después continuamos- dijo Durance, apresurada.

-Nos vemos al rato en el salón de química para que nos ayudes a estudiar- dijo Jackie con una sonrisa.

-Hasta entonces- dije con igual alegría y apresure mis pasos en la dirección contraría.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, sentía que alguien me observaba.

Ya que estoy bastante adelantada en ciencias, esa clase la tomo con un grado superior. Mientras el profesor hacía un repaso sobre estequiometría, aproveche para perderme en mis pensamientos y analizar la fotografía en mi mente.

¿Por qué la quemarían de esa manera?

Reaccione en que la clase había terminado cuando todos comenzaron a salir del aula. Me quede ahí, esperando a mis amigas, que entrarían en cualquier segundo.

De repente, escuché la puerta abrirse detrás mio.

-¡Chicas! Hay que comenzar con..

Y me gire.

Pero de repente todo se puso negro y no recuerdo nada más.

**¿Y qué tal el inicio? Espero poder actualizarlo pronto, ya que ya lo tengo en un cuaderno XD**

**No olviden dejar Review y decirme que piensan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Brennan's POV-

Los nervios me invadían. Era completamente imposible que pudiera estar tranquila.

Estaba en el Jeffersonian, y si algo le pasaba no podría hacer nada. Me arrepentía de haberla dejado ir.

-Calma- me decía Angela, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarme -. Esta en la escuela y ahí no pueden hacerle nada...

De repente, Cam entró muy asustada.

-Acaban de hablar de la escuela de Nadia- dijo -. Se la llevaron al hospital.

-¿Decías?- le dije a Angela.

-Ok, vamos- dijo ella.

Asentí y de camino llame a Booth.

-Agente Booth- dijo al responder la llamada.

-Nadia esta en el hospital- solté nerviosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se...

-Tranquila. Nos vemos allá.

Llegamos al hospital realmente rápido. Angela se acerco al control de enfermería y preguntó:

-¿Dónde tienen a Nadia Brennan?

-Tercer piso, habitación 302- respondió la enfermera sin mirarnos, tras revisar en unos documentos.

En un segundo ya estábamos ahí. Me sentía temblorosa, temiendo lo peor.

Nadia estaba recostada, inconsciente. Del lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un doctor, quien la revisaba y del otro estaban Durance y Jaqueline.

Al vernos entrar, el joven medico se nos acerco.

-Sufrió una contusión. Según cuentan estas jovencitas, había sangre en la mesa del laboratorio donde la encontraron.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Cam, cubriendo su boca con terror.

-También le cortaron la garganta- continuo el medico -. Perdió mucha sangre.

-¿Sufrió algún otro daño?- pregunte. Sabía que una herida de ese tipo era realmente peligrosa.

-En la cuerdas vocales. Quizá no pueda hablar bien por un tiempo. Con su permiso.

Salio de la habitación. Me acerque a las chicas.

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunte, como temiendo la respuesta.

-Habíamos quedado de vernos en el laboratorio para que nos ayudara a estudiar- comenzó Durance -. Pero cuando abrimos la puerta...- se le corto la voz.

-Cuando abrimos la puerta- dijo Jackie, tratando de parecer más tranquila -, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.- volteo a mirar hacía la puerta.

Justo es ese momento entro Booth. Asentí, animándola a continuar.

-Un tipo la sostenía del cuello- su tono reflejaba terror -, estaba enmascarado. Cuando nos vio entrar, le hizo un corte rápido en la garganta y se escapo por la ventana. Un profesor había escuchado todo el bullicio y había ido a inspeccionar, por lo que pudo llamar a una ambulancia mientras nosotras buscábamos la forma de detener la sangre. Gracias al cielo, esta a salvo.

Sentí un terrible hueco en mi estomago. Me acerque de inmediato a ella y observe la herida. Tenía marcas rojas, que mostraban que alguien con gran fuerza había intentado estrangularla. La cicatriz se encontraba en la parte baja de la barbilla, donde se empezaba a formar el cuello, por lo cual era posible un daño a las cuerdas vocales. Me recorrió un escalofrió.

-Gracias por su testimonio, chicas- dijo Booth -. Puede irse a casa, la cuidaremos desde ahora.

Ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose con educación. Hodgins entraba en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte al verlo.

-Fui a investigar a la escuela- respondió -. Las cámaras de seguridad del exterior muestran a un extraño hombre, vestido de conserje.

-¿Y qué tal si era el verdadero conserje?- dije, sonando algo molesta por su descuido.

-Bueno, eso considere...

-Después veremos eso- interrumpió Angela, sabiendo que mientras estuviera molesta, no reflexionaba mucho en mis palabras -. Lo importante es que Nadia estará bien.

-Sea quien fuere- dijo Cam -, quería verla muerta.

-Como hace 15 años...- dijo Booth, meditativo.

-No puede ser... ¡No pasara otra vez!- exclame, extrañamente asustada.

-Calma, Huesos- Booth se acerco, colocando su mano en mi hombro, en forma de apoyo -No pasara otra vez.

Después dijo que le pediría a su jefe el poder hacerse cargo el mismo de este caso. Insistí en ayudarle hasta que acepto.

Tuvimos que regresar al Jeffersonian y Hodgins nos mostró la evidencia que recolecto del salón donde mi niña había sido atacada. Solo agradecía que fuera suciedad y restos de sangre, en vez de un cadáver.

Angela tambien había hecho algo. Nos llevo a su oficina para mostrarnos la simulación que había armado.

-Muy bien- dijo, señalando al monitor -. Como podrán ver, se observa que el atacante de Nadia golpeo a su cabeza con mucha fuerza contra la mesa. Ya inconsciente, estaba intentando asfixiarla y, para estar seguro de que estaría muerta, iba a hacerle un corte en la garganta. Pero como las chicas entraron, solo pudo hacerle un corte rápido y brusco en la parte superior de la garganta, para salir huyendo segundos después por la ventana.

No pude evitar cubrirme el rostro.

-¿Segura que quiere ver esto?- me preguntó Cam con amabilidad.

-Si- respondí don un nudo en la garganta -. Es mi pequeña y quiero atrapar a ese maldito.

Cam asintió y Angela siguió explicando, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Lo único que me importaba es que Nadia estuviera bien.

-Ve con ella- dijo Cam. Había notado mi actitud y, conociéndome como me conocía, supo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

No lo pensé 2 veces. Tome mis cosas y me apresure al hospital.

Cuando entre en la habitación, Booth estaba ahí, sujetando su mano derecha con ternura.

-Lo siento- le decía -, me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí...- su voz se oía cortada.

-No es tu culpa- dije.

Él levantó el rostro, sobresaltado.

-¡Huesos! No sabía que estabas aquí...

-Acabo de llegar. Cam supo que quería estar aquí. Es imposible concentrarme si ella esta así y es muy notorio, ya que no acostumbro tener esa actitud...

-Me pasa lo mismo. No puedo estar tranquilo.

-¿Por qué pasa todo esto? Ella es la más inocente entre todos nosotros.

-Bueno, tal vez no tanto...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que muy inocente no es- trato de sonreír -. Sus bromas casi nos cuestan el trabajo.

-Si- deje escapar una sonrisa mientras acercaba una silla y me sentaba juntó a Booth -. Todavía recuerdo cuando ella y Hodgins trataron de hacer una gran pelota de ligas de distintos materiales, haciendo que rebotaran todas al mismo tiempo.

-Ese ha sido el día en el que más vidrios se reemplazaron en el Jeffersonian...

-Y ahora ya no pueden utilizar ningún tipo de material maleable.

Nos miramos y luego a Nadia, sin poder evitar reír. Pero en nuestras miradas se seguía notando la tristeza.

-También recuerdo la vez cuando entro al laboratorio y revolvió la evidencia- la voz de Booth se escuchaba más melancólica.

-Pero nos ayudo con el caso.

-Eso si.

Soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Nadia por un rato, viendo como su respiración hacía moverse las sabanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este inconsciente?- preguntó un rato después. Supe que temía lo mismo que yo.

-No se, no creo que mucho- voltee a mirarlo.

-Me asusta la idea de que haya podido morir... y no supiera la verdad...

-Por eso no murió. Porque debe saber.

Volteo a mirarme y sonrió. Le correspondí con dulzura.

Cuando volvimos a mirarla, de repente sus manos comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- dijo Booth.

-Si- respondí esperanzada.

Nos acercamos rápidamente, poniéndonos de pie.

Comenzó a reaccionar y ambos nos sentimos más tranquilos.

**Otro capitulo. :3**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los reviews. De verdad son un gran apoyo para seguir ;)**

**Ya saben: dudas, sugerencias y/o comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-Nadia's POV-

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba borroso.

-¿Me oyes?- escuche a una voz. La reconocí de inmediato; era Booth.

-Aja...- dije, con voz muy suave.

Poco a poco mi visión volví a ser clara. Mamá y Booth estaban a mi lado, contemplándome tranquilos. Trate de hablar, pero mi voz salio en forma distorsionada, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Sentí algo de dolor.

-Calma- dijo mamá, tomando mi mano -. Te lastimaste la laringe, así que sera mejor que no hables por un tiempo.

-¡Y tú que nunca te callas!- rió Booth.

Sonreí débilmente.

-Vas a estar bien- añadió él con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras me despeinaba cariñosamente -. Solo trata de guardar un poco de silencio.

Me apoye en mis manos y trate de sentarme. Booth acomodo algunas almohadas a mis espaldas, permitiendo que me apoyara cómodamente.

Justo en cuanto estuve cómoda entraron Hodgins, Angela y Sweets. Traían globos, flores y dulces.

-¡Despertó!- exclamo Angela con alegría.

Los salude con un movimiento con la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercaron y acomodaron todo a mi alrededor. Me sentía realmente contenta de tenerlos conmigo.

-Bueno Saltamontes- dijo Hodgins -, tal parece que deberás cerrar la boca por un rato...

-¡Tarea difícil!- bromeo Sweets, causando las risas de todos.

Tenían mucha razón al bromear con eso. Siempre he sido de las personas que tienen una opinión para todo, aunque a muchos no les agradara del todo.

-Bueno- dijo Angela, recuperando la compostura -, nos gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que volver al trabajo- luego miro a Booth y mamá -. Ustedes tranquilos, nos haremos cargo.

Ellos asintieron a forma de agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sweets, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hodgins me despeino a forma de despedida y se fue, riéndose de la cara de puchero que había puesto.

Y de nuevo, solo quedamos nosotros 3 solos.

En ese momento sentía como si no necesitara nada más. Como si todo en el universo estuviera perfectamente ordenado.

Ellos se quedaron cara a cara, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí. Podía ver esa conexión.

"Todo perfecto..." pensaba con gran dicha.

Segundos después notaron que los veía. Voltearon a mirarme y ninguno pudo aguantar las ganas de soltarse a reír.

Una media hora después llegaron Durance y Jackie a verme. Booth y mamá aprovecharon para salir a hablar con el doctor.

-Se las encargamos, chicas- dijo Booth.

-No se preocupe- respondieron a coro. Solté unas risitas.

Apenas salieron, ellas se acercaron y se sentaron en la cama conmigo. Se veía que habían estado muy preocupadas. No estaba muy segura, pero llevaba por lo menos un día y medio en el hospital.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Durance.

Pero de nuevo se escucho un ruido rasposo saliendo de mi garganta.

-¡Que tonta eres!- dijo Jackie, dándole un golpecito en el brazo -Sabes que no puede hablar.

Y comenzó a buscar en su mochila, de donde saco una bolsa de compras de papel café.

-Un regalo- dijo, mientras me la entregaba.

En ella venían un pizarrón miniatura blanco, un marcador y un borrador.

-Para que puedas comunicarte en lo que cicatriza la herida- añadió mi amiga con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas- escribí. Ambas asintieron y me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Buenas noticias!- exclamo Booth, entrando en la habitación.

Volteamos a verlo, realmente atentas y felices.

-Te dan de alta hoy- dijo mamá, quien venía detrás.

-¡Yei!- escribí con letras grandes. Durance y Jackie se encargaron de gritar por mi.

Una hora después ya estaba en mi ropa de siempre, de pie junto a la camioneta de Booth. Hacía ya un buen rato que las chicas se habían ido a casa.

Booth insistía en cargarme, pero me negué rotundamente escribiendo:

-Estoy mal de la garganta, no de las piernas.

El no pudo evitar reír mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero, rodeada de los obsequios que me llevaron.

En el camino, conversaba con ellos por medio del pizarrón. Como Booth iba conduciendo, mi mamá le leia lo que escribía.

-Creo que ya no opinaras ahora- dijo él

-Eso crees tú- escribí.

-¿Quién te dio eso?

-Mis amigas.

-Tendré que deshacerme de el, entonces.

-Inténtalo y te muerdo.

-¿A un agente del FBI? No eres capaz...

-Prueba. Pero luego no te quejes...

-¡Ay si, que miedo!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Ya!- intervino mi mamá, evitando reír -¿Qué siempre se la viven peleando?

-No peleamos- dijo Booth.

Asentí firmemente.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño, pero la risa se le escapo.

Tuve que estar sentada en sillón el resto de la tarde. Vi algunas películas, mientras saboreaba unas botanas y dejaba que me consintieran.

Pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza una pregunta: ¿Quién podría haberme atacado?

Sabía que mamá y Booth se preocupaban por lo mismo, pero por alguna razón me parecía que lo hacían de una manera diferente. Algo que ocultaban muy celosamente.

En la tarde-noche se fueron al Jeffersonian, pero me obligaron a quedarme en casa. No me pareció normal, había algo extraño. Lo sabía en mi interior.


End file.
